El sueño de Gine
by bardockswife
Summary: Una noche mágica, un baile y una promesa para toda la vida.


Hace poco tiempo tuve la fortuna de poder ver a Bardock en mis sueños y fue tan hermoso que decidí escribirlo para poder recordarlo siempre. Aunque hay cosas que jamás se olvidan, es mejor prevenir que lamentar. ¿No lo creen así?

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **El Sueño De Gine.**

* * *

A través de los cristales de la ventana más alta del edificio, decorado de una manera diferente de lo habitual dentro de las normas del planeta, la menuda chica de cabello corto y un poco despeinado se mantenía fascinada mirando cómo el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de donde se encontraba también podía ver a los invitados llegar. Algunos venían a pie, otros llegaban desde el cielo; pequeñas manchas oscuras que iban tomando forma poco a poco. Le costaba trabajo creer que todo el que llegaba fuera un saiyajin, vistiendo de esa forma tan elegante. Jamás había visto a uno sin su armadura y traje de combate.

Escuchó ruidos afuera de la habitación y en pocos segundos alguien abrió la puerta. Dio media vuelta de inmediato, para encontrarse de frente con su mejor amiga.

—Gine, ¿estás lista? —preguntó, examinándola de arriba a abajo—. Te ves preciosa.

—Me siento muy incómoda con estas prendas tan extrañas —se quejó, mirándose a sí misma.

—Es solo una noche. Sobrevivirás —la tomó de un brazo y la hizo salir de la habitación—. Ya han llegado casi todos los invitados, debemos bajar.

Cherry y su padre eran los dueños del lugar y los anfitriones del evento. A pesar de que ella era una guerrera de clase alta se hicieron amigas casi desde el instante en que cruzaron palabra por primera vez. Nunca tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntas, por la diferencia de clases, pero ese día era diferente. Su generación se había graduado y todos se estaban reuniendo en un mismo lugar para festejarlo.

Bajaron muy juntas por las grandes escaleras que daban directamente a la pista de baile. Gine sintió como si se encontrara en otra época, en otro planeta. La decoración era elegante; los muebles color caoba tapizados en tinto, las paredes tenían un tono uva oscuro muy peculiar. No había mucha luz, solo la necesaria para un ambiente cálido. Mágico.

—Hay demasiada gente y todos nos están mirando —se quejó Gine en tono bajo. Sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer.

—Nos miran porque nunca habían visto dos saiyajin tan hermosas como nosotras —vaciló, apretando su brazo con cariño, intentando tranquilizar los nervios de la chica.

La mayoría de los presentes aún se encontraban de pie; algunos mirándolas, otros charlando entre ellos, algunos parecían perdidos o buscando un lugar adecuado para pasar el resto de la velada. Gine recorrió el lugar con la mirada, encontrándolo casi de inmediato. Todos se volvieron simples manchas que le impedían ver su rostro con claridad. Se encontraba sentado muy cerca de uno de los pilares que adornaban imponentes la pista de baile. Su expresión era seria, como siempre.

—Ya está aquí —susurró, sin apartar la vista de él.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó una Cherry completamente distraída. Parecía que ella también estaba buscando a alguien...

—Bardock.

Al escuchar el nombre, Cherry la miro y sonrió en complicidad. Se había asegurado personalmente de que la invitación de Bardock llegara a sus manos sin contratiempos.

La chica de bonito cabello largo guió a su amiga hasta la mesa que había reservado especialmente para ellas. Era una zona diferente a donde se encontraban los demás invitados.

Gine se sentó del lado que le permitía mirar en dirección a donde se encontraba sentado el saiyajin de piel morena que tanto llamaba su atención.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar demasiado rápido. Habían terminado de cenar y la mayoría de los presentes se encontraba en medio de la pista de baile disfrutando de la música. Parejas iban y venían, danzando muy juntos y con armonía. Casi parecían enamorados.

—Ojalá pudiera bailar con él —suspiró.

—¿Por qué no vas y se lo pides? —Cherry parecía confundida. No entendía por qué Gine se quedaba ahí si su deseo era bailar con Bardock.

—No me atrevería a simplemente llegar y pedirlo —respondió, desanimada—. Tal vez si hubiéramos estado en la misma mesa, hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo.

—Pues ve y siéntate en su mesa, y después se lo pides —solucionó con una sonrisa.

Casi en el momento en que terminó de decirlo, Gine pudo ver cómo dos chicas saiyajin se acercaban a la mesa donde él se encontraba.

Cherry notó de inmediato el cambio en la expresión de su amiga. Lo que fuera que estuviera mirando no era bueno. Giró la cabeza un poco e intentando ser discreta, para encontrarse con dos saiyajin tomando asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba el soldado y capitán de escuadrón. Una de ellas era muy amiga de ambas chicas, pero la otra...

—¡Se sentó a su lado! —exclamó Cherry sorprendida ante lo que estaba observando—. ¿Pero qué hace? ¡¿Pero qué demonios hace?!

La saiyajin de nombre Vipe se sentó justo al lado de Bardock. Con una actitud coqueta y sonriendo demasiado, se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído.

—¿Lo está haciendo a propósito? —preguntó Gine. Su expresión delataba cierta tristeza y preocupación.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Gine! —exclamó su amiga—. Solo mira cómo se acerca a él... ¿No se suponía que a ella le gustaba el guerrero de clase alta que es integrante del escuadrón de papá?

—Pues sí —respondió distraída. Gine mantenía la mirada fija en aquel punto del salón, temerosa de que sucediera algo más entre ellos—. ¿Crees que la invite a bailar?

—No —respondió Cherry con firmeza—. Quizá ella lo haga, pero no creo que Bardock acepte.

Su respuesta tranquilizó un poco a la chica, aunque sus ganas de ir allá no hacían más que aumentar. Ahora que Belshi, su gran amiga, se encontraba también en aquella mesa, le parecía más fácil la idea de ir y sentarse a charlar con ellos, pero se sentía bloqueada y la situación estaba a punto de empeorar.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, Bardock y Vipe se pusieron de pie, ante la mirada asustada de Belshi; la pobre chica parecía estar sufriendo ante la situación. Vipe tomó del brazo al saiyajin y muy juntos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. En el momento en que Bardock tomó de la cintura a la saiyajin, Gine sintió cómo se le iba el aire. Era una sensación extraña; en el pecho, en el estómago, en el corazón... Sentía que estaba perdiendo algo.

—No puedo creer que haya aceptado bailar con esa víbora.

Cherry estaba que hervía de coraje. Si no hubiera sido porque era la dueña del lugar y porque su padre se encontraba presente, se hubiera levantado en ese mismo momento a poner en su lugar a Vipe para que se alejara de Bardock. Ambas chicas mantuvieron la esperanza de que solo bailaran una canción, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaban. Se terminó la melodía y ellos permanecieron en la pista, en espera de la siguiente, y así durante varias canciones más.

—No puedo soportarlo más —murmuró de pronto. Su tono de voz recordaba a algo bonito que se había roto en pedacitos.

—Tienes que ir y pedirle que baile contigo —declaró de pronto, en un tono de voz autoritario, haciendo que Gine por fin apartara la mirada de ellos.

—No puedo simplemente ir a pedírselo en medio de la pista —explicó—. Además, ¿qué pasa si me rechaza? Todos se darían cuenta...

—Si no rechazó a esa víbora, menos lo hará contigo, Gine.

Cherry se estaba desesperando con la situación. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su amiga tuviera un poco más de seguridad y valor para que no le ganaran a ese saiyajin. No era un simple baile... Bardock estaba permitiendo que la mitad del planeta _Vegeta_ lo vieran junto a Vipe, actuando como pareja y eso, para todo el mundo, solo significaba una cosa: que había elegido a su compañera de reproducción.

—Si no la rechazó a ella es porque no pretendía bailar con nadie más —fue la respuesta de la chica.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te estás dando por vencida? —preguntó en un tono más agresivo de lo que pretendía—. Pensé que ese saiyajin te interesaba, no solo para que fuera tu compañero, si no porque... —bajó la voz y se acercó a ella, para que nadie pudiera escuchar—. Dices sentir esa cosa extraña llamada _amor_ de la que me platicaste.

Gine se quedó en silencio. Levantó la mirada, buscando entre todas las personas que aún seguían disfrutando de la música, el rostro que tanta calma le transmitía de solo contemplarlo.

Pudo deleitarse un poco viendo partes de su cuerpo: la nuca, cuando se giraba al ritmo de la melodia; sus fuertes brazos, aunque terminaba con su mano sujetando la cintura de una mujer que no era ella; su cabello, tan alborotado y peculiar como siempre; su perfil, con esas formas que a ella le parecían esculpidas a la perfección... Mirándolo encontraba todo lo bello que había estado buscando desde que tuvo uso de razón.

—Iré en este mismo instante a pedirle que baile conmigo.

En el rostro de su amiga se dibujó una enorme sonrisa. Se sentía tan contenta de escucharla que incluso le dieron ganas de levantarse y aplaudir, pero alguien la interrumpió.

—Señorita Cherry —le llamaron—. Su padre necesita que se reúna con él.

—¿¡Por qué!? —su sonrisa se había desvanecido—. Tengo cosas que atender aquí.

—No me obligue a lastimarla —su voz parecía tener un cierto tono de vergüenza.

Las chicas comprendieron que no tenían más opción que separarse. Cherry se levantó de su asiento, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa a su amiga.

—Pide lo que desees —se despidió—. Y no dejes que nadie más te gane el platillo que quieres.

Gine se quedó mirando cómo su amiga se iba alejando cada vez más de ella, escoltada por el saiyajin. Cuando la perdió de vista, su mirada regresó a Bardock.

—Tú puedes, Gine —se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Dio un largo suspiro y se encaminó decidida hacia donde se encontraba el moreno. Había tantas personas que no se percató de que Belshi se estaba acercando hasta que la tuvo justo frente a ella.

—¡Gine! —alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar al mismo tiempo que colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡No me digas que vas a arrastrar a Vipe por toda la pista!

—Por supuesto que no —la menuda chica no pudo contener la risa—. ¿Has estado bebiendo?

—No —respondió de inmediato—. Te juro que no tengo nada qué ver en eso. Ni siquiera sabía que Vipe tenía planeado...

—No te preocupes, Belshi —la tranquilizó—. Solo le pediré a Bardock que baile conmigo.

—También deberías arrastrar a Vipe como te digo —sugirió entre risas.

Hubo un efímero movimiento que captó la atención de Gine. Una cálida mirada seguida de una media sonrisa que lo iluminó todo. Volteó de inmediato, pero no alcanzó a percibir nada; su rostro volvía a ser tan inexpresivo como siempre. Tal vez, pensó, se lo había imaginado, o quizá incluso solo lo había sentido. Le gustaba pensar que de cierta manera ambos estaban conectados gracias a todo lo que su simple presencia le hacía sentir. Algo de magia debía haber en todo lo que experimentaba al mirarlo. Belshi también volteó, pero no por el mismo motivo. Los brillantes ojos negros de ambas chicas se toparon con un Bardock que había dado dos pasos hacia atrás, dejando distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Vipe. Los labios de Gine se curvaron en una tierna sonrisa y de pronto su mirada ya no parecía tan rota como antes, por la simple razón de ver cómo las manos que tanto anhelaba sujetar ya no estaban posadas en ningún punto del cuerpo de la saiyajin que momentos antes se había robado una parte de su corazón al bailar con el hombre que llenaba su existencia. Ninguna de ellas pudo ser capaz de escuchar las palabras que los saiyajin cruzaron, pero repentinamente Bardock dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí, abandonando a Vipe justo en medio de la pista de baile, a merced de todas las miradas curiosas de los invitados presentes esa singular noche.

—Es mi oportunidad —susurró Gine antes de encaminarse hacia donde momentos antes había estado su saiyajin.

—Bardock está hacia el otro lado —Belshi estaba petrificada. No había esperado jamás que Gine siguiera su consejo. Se le quedó mirando mientras avanzaba a paso decidido y con mucha seguridad. Nunca la había visto de esa manera—. _¿En serio pensará arrastrarla? —se preguntó a sí misma._

Tomó aire y salió a prisa tras los pasos de su amiga, con la esperanza de evitar lo que sea que su pequeña cabeza tuviera planeado hacer.

Al llegar hasta ellas, se encontró con una tensión que envolvía el aire, haciéndolo casi asfixiante. Era como si de pronto, las tres se hubieran quedado encerradas en una pequeña burbuja, ajenas al cálido y alegre ambiente que las rodeaba.

—Lo lamento, Gine, pero eso no será posible —habló Vipe con toda seguridad y un tono ligeramente agresivo en su voz.

—¿Qué no será posible? —preguntó Belshi asustada. Sentía que había llegado tarde.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —fue la respuesta de Gine. Su voz era distinta; su particular tono amable había desaparecido por completo.

—No voy alejarme de Bardock porque me interesa y quiero que sea mi compañero de reproducción.

Sus palabras golpearon a Gine como si de agua helada se tratase. Le había pedido con toda la amabilidad posible que dejara de bailar y se alejara de Bardock, porque sabía lo que ella sentía por él; pero ahí estaba su respuesta. Tenía planeado arrebatárselo y no podía evitar sentir que estaba perdiendo en la batalla.

 _«¿Cómo te pueden arrebatar algo que nunca ha sido tuyo?»_

Inesperadamente, sintió una calidez dentro de su cuerpo que inició sobre su hombro, haciéndola olvidar su tan doloroso pensamiento. Vipe, quien estaba frente a ella, abrió mucho los ojos, mientras que Belshi parecía que iba a comenzar a brincar de emoción. Gine se giró, para toparse de frente con aquellos ojos que tantas veces habían aparecido dentro de sus sueños.

—Gine —pronunció su nombre con parsimonia. Era como si se deleitara con el sonido de cada una de las letras.

—Bardock, necesito decirte algo —soltó de pronto. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo, pero aún así, no pudo ser capaz de parar. Dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose más a su cuerpo y rozó su brazo con la punta de sus dedos—. Baila conmigo.

...

Gine mantenía los ojos fijos en el brazo de Bardock, viendo cómo sus finos dedos danzaban con delicadeza sobre su piel morena. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en deleitarse con las múltiples sensaciones que el delicado roce le hacía sentir. Era como electricidad recorriéndola por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—Bardock es mi pareja de baile esta noche —Vipe había dado un par de pasos adelante, intentando interponerse entre ellos—. Ve y busca a otro, Gine.

El semblante del saiyajin era serio, casi inexpresivo pero su mirada era tan penetrante que incluso Belshi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. No lo conocía de nada; lo único que sabía era que Gine estaba interesada en él, así que temía a su posible reacción. No quería que su amiga saliera lastimada, con una humillación de esa magnitud como lo era el ser rechazada en público.

—Pensé que te había dejado claro que ya no quiero bailar contigo —se adelantó a responder. Su voz delataba cierto enojo.

—La que debería buscarse otro eres tú, Vipe —comentó Belshi, en tono amable. No quería que las cosas se salieran de control y tenía el presentimiento de que si dejaba hablar más a Bardock eso era precisamente lo que iba a suceder. Vipe les lanzó una mirada asesina a ambas chicas, para después alejarse a paso rápido de ahí—. Creo que yo también iré a buscarme uno.

En el momento en que se vio a solas con el chico, Gine comenzó a sentir su cara caliente y eso solo podía significar una cosa: se estaba sonrojando. Presa de la vergüenza, agachó la mirada.

—Mírame —pidió. Su tono era suave, casi afectivo, lo que hizo que Gine levantara la vista de inmediato—. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Hubo una explosión dentro del pequeño cuerpo de la chica. Era como si todo lo que sentía se hubiera descontrolado de pronto y se estuviera desbordando por cada poro de su piel. Sus ojos se llenaron de alegría; casi parecía que brillaban más que cualquier luz en ese lugar.

Sin esperar respuesta, Bardock acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y la tomó de la mano con delicadeza mientras que con la otra rodeaba su cintura para pegar su menudo cuerpo al de él.

—Estaba esperando a que salieras de ese rincón para poder acercarme y pedirte que bailaras conmigo —susurró al oído de la chica, mientras comenzaban a dar los primeros pasos de su danza. Sentía a Gine como una flor mecida por un ligero viento de primavera—. Quiero que seas mi compañera.

Le estaba diciendo lo que siempre había querido escuchar. No era como se lo había imaginado, era aún mejor; mágico y real. Sonrío. Sonrío como nunca antes lo había hecho y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas. Recargó su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo cómo la tela de su traje raspaba un poco su mejilla.

—Tu escuadrón está completo y yo seré asignada a uno de lo que se crearán con los recién graduados —se lamentó—. No tendremos tiempo para estar juntos.

—¿Acaso no lo sabías? —preguntó en tono divertido—. Cuando supe que te ibas a graduar arreglé todo para que te asignaran al mío. Gine, soy tu capitán ahora.

La chica se separó un poco de él, para poder mirarlo.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Su abismo favorito—. ¿Desde cuándo me elegiste?

—Desde la primera vez que me sonreíste —respondió y junto a su respuesta, apareció una media sonrisa. La primera que Gine le había visto en toda su vida—. En ese momento supe que jamás dejaría que algo te pasara.

—Tienes que entender que yo... —guardó silencio un momento—. No solo quiero ser tu compañera de reproducción. Mis sentimientos hacia ti van mucho más allá que...

—Ya habrá tiempo de que me muestres esos sentimientos —le cortó, ampliando aún más su sonrisa y acariciando su espalda con suaves movimientos. Gine volvió a recargar su rostro sobre su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos para llenarse de su olor y las imágenes de los días que le esperaban compartiendo instantes junto al saiyajin que la había elegido.

A pocos metros de ahí, Cherry y Belshi contemplaban con una sonrisa en su mirada, el sueño de Gine hecho realidad.

 **FIN.**


End file.
